User talk:PFC.Stockholm
Welcome aboard Dogtag Thank you for your contributions to this article and it's image. I was just wondering, did you take the image yourself, and if not, where did you find it, I just need to know to sort out the copyright on it. Thanks very much and I hope you stick around - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, just respond at the talk page. Don't worry, Wikipedia is a good page for images, I'm just glad you didn't get it from Google images, that would be a nightmare. I'll sort the copyright on it for you, it should be OK. Wikipedia text is also OK. We don't reference here, although we probably should, so thats OK. Don't worry about messing up, and if you need any help just ask myself or anybody else, were always happy to help - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about watching some vidoes on youtube until I found some knife kill montages or something, so I could get the ingame design of them on here, opinion? PFC.Stockholm 20:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) M1 Garand Sorry, I'm a bit useless with anything other than 1942. But I can point you in the direction of some people who might know. I suggest you ask either User:DEathgod65 or User:SSDGFCTCT9. I'm sure either would be happy to help - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) From CoD Wiki? Interesting. We've had a lot of new members from over there recently. Anyway, I think I found the article that should answer your question, Battlefield Veteran, but actually I think its rather lacking in actually answering your question. I'm sure User:DEathgod65 or User:SSDGFCTCT9 can help - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep, the M1 Garand. First, you're going to have to make an account at Battlefield Veterans (http://veteran.battlefield.com/) which also means you make an EA account. Second, you can start registering your games (although, it seems to be down at the moment) by registering the ID for your BF1942 (and its expansions). Then, you're going to have to go to your EA account and add a persona (where you'll add your PSN ID or your Xbox 360 Gamertag) so that they know your BC2 account is the same person as your BF1942 account. If you play on PC, singing up to EA through BF Veteran should be enough. Finally, the next time you sign in to BC2, you should have the M1 Garand. Feel free to ask me any questions if this isn't clear. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :The link to the Battlefield Veteran might have been expired. You can try this one: http://www.battlefieldbadcompany2.com/veteran SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh and Welcome! Yes, welcome to the wiki! You're probably the only person that's played Battlefield Vietnam. I'll look forward to some good edits about the game from you. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Yeah, we need images particularly, and some good info on the weapons and I think we have little to no information when it comes to Vehicles. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) M1 Garand remember to go to the BFBC 2 website, then go to veteran button then it should unlock. 1 or 2 BF games should give u the gun. And welcome to BF, wikia! I see you own BF 1942& BF vietnam, maybe you could start editing on those games - we don't have much info about them =( DEathgod65 :D 03:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC)